Talk:Ebon Dust Aura
This + a multi-target attack like Crude Swing or Cyclone Axe = area-effect blind? — 130.58 (talk) 00:39, 31 October 2006 (CST) This on an interrupt ranger makes for a decent alternative to a blind spammer. You can spam blind just as easily, only instead of damage you interrupt. So.. tit for tat, I guess, but works decently with an apply poison and focused shot thrown in. --Crazytreeboy 20:27, 31 October 2006 (CST) Anyone found a cap location yet? --Angelo I can tell you this much about what boss has this, It's a plant boss. Know this cause if u watch the dervish plants (think the called enchanted vines or something) they use this skill, and so far, each proffession of each species only has 1 elite skil they share. taken from article page Unknown Outside of Yahnur Market is a normal plant enemy that seems to use this elite. There may be the boss on this map? (I've looked almost everywhere in that area, except the beach. Only other reason is that there are more bosses than spawn locations.) Xeon 23:18, 6 November 2006 (CST) Oh ya, soz, knew we shouldn't have a ciscussion there, any way. The beach part was me, but I realise now that the area the other guy was talking about has no beach, i was talking about the area just north where the holdings are. Unseen Dust Assassin with Unseen Fury and this with an earth weapon could deal some damage. --Angelo :Was thinking the same thing. It's a shame, whenever I think I have a clever idea, somebody else as faster ;) DeepSearch 09:10, 24 November 2006 (CST)\ ::Except for the fact that it's alot easier to blind melee then block it. Alt F Four 16:21, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Well i never knew this skill was so rare i happene to spot it outside basalt grotto while exploring the mines areas... i never even bothered to take a look at it cause i am a warrior... so dont ask me the name of the boss... i saw if it in an around vabbi....i am not sure if it was a random spaw... Source of Update? Can anyone link us to where it says it will be added in December, or is this just speculation -Zak Reference please Without a reference link to a developer statement, I'm assuming that it's speculation. I would like a solid reference to the statement that the boss which has Ebon Dust Aura will be included in the December content release, please. A link to a log of "Gailechat" or an official statement from a developer would be most appropriate. .ghull We NEED to figure out the boss that has this man, it's potentially the best farming skill evar! :The skill's available in PvP and it's available on heroes in PvE. If the boss for it has been omitted it's almost certainly a bug, and, once that bug has been verified, I don't see why they would wait another month and a half instead of adding a boss (or putting it on an existing boss with a duplicate elite) at the next opportunity like they did with Crippling Slash, Extend Conditions and Hidden Caltrops. Has anyone cleared out Wilderness of Bahdza after completing the quest chain? -- Gordon Ecker 02:38, 16 November 2006 (CST) It's missing, they'll add it in the next xmas update I've heard — Skuld 02:53, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Where did you hear about that Skuld?~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) 13:16, 17 November 2006 (CST) The funniest part is the update that added the other elites created dupes of some boss spawns in the Vabbi regions (like Ether Lord in Mirror of Lyss) but didn't add this elite - Former Ruling 00:44, 17 November 2006 (CST) Ether lord isn't an elite >.>; 67.20.226.28 14:05, 18 November 2006 (CST) Boss, not skill. --Silk Weaker 13:28, 26 November 2006 (CST) As per Gaile on Nov 18th, Ebon Dust Aura is infact missing from the game right now. It was supposed to bee put into play when the other missing elites (crippling slash, etc) were added, but someone forgot. The current expectation is that it will make it into the game in an update ANet expects to make in the early to middle part of next week, just before US Thanksgiving. Here's her exact message: --- Hey, guys, If you are one of the folks with whom I was talking last week during an in-game visit, here's the latest on the Case of the Missing Elite: Through an oversight, the Ebon Dust Aura did not make it into the game. When I asked about it, I was given to understand it was incorporated back on the 10th. However, Ebon Dust Aura is not in the game at all. (A case of the players knowing a bit more than the devs, in this instance. ) Thank you for pointing that out, and for remaining courteous while I checked into the matter. The Elite will be added in an update that we expect to make in the early to middle part of next week. (Before Thanksgiving, for your Americans.) --- dargon 02:32, 19 November 2006 (CST) Boss Location http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/6522/gw100ex4.jpg Which comes first? If i have this on with an earth wep, and I use, let's say Screaming shot on an enemy withing hearing distance, which is applied first? Bleeding or Blindness? Baron 18:05, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Can't test right now, but I would assume, based on the behavior of apply poison, that the blind would cover the bleeding. --67.169.91.223 18:08, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::Im not so sure... Baron 18:17, 9 December 2006 (CST) about the notes Why is it useful to use this with skills like Mystic Sweep? I would rather like to point out that this works with any ebon weapon, including ranged weapons like spears and bows. Plus maybe mention Cyclone Axe. --Long 08:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Short recharge attack skills, aah. OK. My mistake. --Long 08:46, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::No but you are right in a way, using 2x 4s recharge attack skills makes 4 attacks in 8 seconds, when you have earth on 10, thats 8 sec blind so really, it is kinda silly. The note is also obvious really, so i will remove it for that reason and yes adding it will work on other weapons is useful to know. You are allowed to edit the articles yourself :) -- Xeon 09:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Long's , four days longer than you in fact Xeon :P I think it was more of a head scratching thing than a scared of editing thing ;) Actually I think the spammable attack skills note is helpful, particularly if you were say a Ranger trying to spread blindness. --Xasxas256 09:23, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::You can change your damage to ebon damage for the spear through skills but yeah, the way you rewrote it is much better. Meh, i dont do background checks on people, if i see someone that is *scared* they are going to mess something up, there is no shame in comforting them that they can change it with out fear of being neglected. -- Xeon 09:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Ok spear is back in! Nah I knew that Long had been around for a while although I had to look up his/her contributions to work out you're 4 days "younger". --Xasxas256 09:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) Removed the staves note. D/Ps with ebon dust aura and harrier's grasp are fun ^^ — Skuld 09:44, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Why not keep the spear note? If you're creating a spear build based around a skill it would be useful to know that you have to use a skill to modify to earth damage. --Xasxas256 09:57, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Its obvious. Says earth weapon in the description. — Skuld 09:58, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I give it a week before this article notes are changed again :P -- Xeon 09:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Are we talking about that the note about ebon weapon upgrades not being avaliable for spears? --Xasxas256 10:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::: I have one — Skuld 10:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Well quit making me look like an idiot and fix up ebon then!!! :P --Xasxas256 10:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::: Done, I wasn't aware of that note :P — Skuld 10:07, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Just noticed the skill description in-game has Skill capitalized. Anooneemiss 02:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) Skill combination Does EDA trigger its effect when you are blinded yourself and use Sand Shards with an earth dmg Scythe? Wiking 09:05, 29 January 2007 (CET) :No. It is only when you hit with an attack skill, and the damage from Sand Shards isn't an attack skill. 71.121.148.108 03:16, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Wiking 13:46, 13 February 2007 (CET) Will this work with earth skills I.E. Dancing Daggers?Caramel Ni 17:04, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :If it doesn't say attack in the skill type, it won't. So no. --Fyren 17:25, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :i will have to test the dancing daggers theory.. [[User:Lex|Lex]] 12:41, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::dancing daggers does not trigger Ebon Dust Aura effect YOU MUST HIT THEM with your ebon weapon.. :::Gosh this skill has Hero battles written all over it for some reason imo. (Kiron 22:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) Death Blossom Does this skill work with death blossom to cause AoE blinding? || Ressmonkey 08:39, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :The AoE part of death blossom isn't an attack and you're not hitting them. It's just AoE damage. So, no. --Fyren 00:06, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :no your earth weapon HAS to hit them.. so it would only blind the enemy you were targeting. [[User:Lex|Lex]] 12:42, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Dunno but im sure if you Used Earth on Axes/swords Hundred Blades or Cyclone Axe would be good. ::Hundred blades eh? Dual elites must be fun. --Ckal Ktak 10:47, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::They are. 10:49, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Bug Since at least the recent-most update, ebon dust aura does not cause blindness regardless of having a ebon mod, or using staggering force/dust cloak. It's useless right now. I'll be sending a bug report to a.net. --8765 01:13, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Just tried this with ebon axe, aura and mystical sweep, it was fine. -- Xeon 01:22, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::nm, didn't notice they changed it to "attack skills" from "attacks." Now this skill totally sucks. --8765 01:32, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's always been attack skills. --Fyren 02:44, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Challenge Mission Haven Defending Fort aspenwood against those hordes of luxon warriors has never been easier, even though there's four at a time, 2 swipes with the scythe has them all blind and out of your team mate's hair as they take out the turtle. Also good against the longbowmen in the jade quarry. --Ckal Ktak 16:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) "Bug" Did anyone actually test it? Since it does work now. I kind of doubt it was broken. --Fyren 06:50, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :It was broken, i tried it with an ebon spear and Swift Javelin, the target was never blinded. -- Xeon 06:54, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::I see you edited what you said you tested with; are you sure you didn't actually test with spear of lightning? Spear of lightning with conjure lightning will actually get the conjure bonus damage now, which I don't think it did before, though I'm not certain. --Fyren 07:05, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yah im not sure now, i tried one of the two but now im leaning towards spear of lightning because its on my pvp bar atm, i really hate this ebon condition skill. -- Xeon 07:15, 23 July 2007 (CDT) The blindness part... Question: It says the attack skills cause blindness, Ok. But does the blindness only take place if the attack skill hits? Or does the attack skill itself now make your opponent blind? :Attack skill has to hit. --Kale Ironfist 17:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) I see this skill working well with the new eotn skill volley in pve for aoe blind. Let us hope volley doesnt get nerfed *crosses fingers*. Pet Attacks Does anyone know if this would work with pet attacks too? Because it just says if YOU are wielding an earth weapon then YOUR attack skills cause blindness, and pet attacks are technically your attack skills because they are on your skill bar. So say if you have an earth bow, will your pet attack skills cause blindness? sorry for some reason i dont have that signing button on this lame laptop :Pet Attacks are only counted as your attack skills by one skill, I can't remember which but I think it's a hex. So in short, no. 15:37, 20 December 2007 (UTC) zero damage would i be correct in assuming that if an attack skill hits a target, but inflicts zero damage, that ebon dust aura would still trigger? :Considering conditions transfer thru things like mist form, yes, as long as the attack skill HIT the foe, then damage is meaningless. Useless note Why would it synergize well with Epidemic... If foes are in adjescent range you're gonna hit them with your scythe anyway. Big Bow 21:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Let's say there are, well, more than 3 targets in adjacent range... The scythe would only hit the 3 closest ones, and Epidemic has no limit to how many targets the conditions are transfered to. I know it's a stretch unless you're solo farming, or if you run ahead of the group... But it is relevant. --MagickElf666 00:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Who says you use a scythe with this --Shadowcrest 00:38, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Your secundary class if you want to use Epidemic yourself A.Saturnus 08:47, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::just press Tab...--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 09:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) what comes first: damage or blindness? Does this apply blindness or does it deal the damage first? 21:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I **THINK** (Not sure) that its simultanious. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Then if I used this and unseen fury against a foe that is blocking, will it hit? 21:50, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, now thats somthing useful for testing. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, that won't work, because it applies blindness after it has calculated that the attack hits EDIT: A better way to test would be to go R/Me and Mimic EDA off someone and use Scavenger's Focus --Gimmethegepgun 22:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Nerfed pretty close to damn well useless now. amiright--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 09:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. EDA has always sucked for melees. Having to run up to a target to hit it with a weapon is just too slow. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC)